People
Every character gets their own page, except for Ancestors, Denizens, Consorts, and miscellaneous Agents of a particular kingdom. All characters with their own page are linked on this page, in the following categories. There is a blank character page to C&P over at Template: Sgrub Character. Medium Entities White King, White Queen, White Jack, White Agents. Black King, Black Queen, Black Jack, Black Agents. Consorts, Denizens. Trolls by Abbreviation * AA AD AT AP BC BC BH BJ CC CG CH CL CS DV EJ EM FM GV HQ IP IR IS LL LT LW MG OH OO PM RF SF SI SS ST TI TM TP UA UH VR WB WW YG ZE * Letters that no abbreviation begins with yet: J, K, N, Q, X. Letters not appearing in any abbreviation: K, X. Trolls by Blood Color If a more sensible means of arrangement presents itself, this section may be rearranged or moved elsewhere. See also Troll Sprite Gallery. Mystery Bloods *Andras Midlas, sereneTempest, unknown, Mechanical Wolf lusus *Deidre Moriah, unstoppedHorizon, blind and often claims to be rainbowdrinker, dead Peryton lusus. Red bloods *Aithne Skeele caliginousLibrarian, crimson blood, negligent Feathered Serpent. *Ingram Petrol suspiciousInferno, red blood, Chameleon Scarab lusus. *Serena Pyroct lethesWelcome, red blood, Sear Eel lusus *Rachel Magnum highclassQuarreler, burgundy blood, Megaphid lusus Orange bloods *Jakson Dralin, intrepidSeeker, Safety Orange, Snarlasus Lusus *Ophi Vipes, venemousRapport, Carrot Orange. Cadacobra Lusus *Ramond Aarush, everyonesJanitor, Orange-Brown, Frilled Mole Lusus *Victor Hayugo, repeatedFulcrum, Cheery Orange, Tinderworf *Ambera Rakket, malevolentGlazer, Cheery Pumpkin Orange, four-armed mantis lusus Yellow bloods *Easton Ningbo, lustrousLottery, Brown blood, ??? lusus *Claude Montie, zealousEquinox, Brown blood, Burrowgoise lusus *Alphon Madora, forgottenMendicant, tan blood, Velociman lusus *Timmod Jonson, imperialPugilist, Khaki blood, Tiny Flying Bull lusus *Abigal Somnus, cyclonicDevastator, Yellow blood, Horned Dragonfly lusus *Fredan Saddou, belatedConclusion, Golden Yellow blood, sleep centipede lusus Yellow-Green Bloods *Reikoa Sanagi, caligulasHairdresser, yellow-green blood, Mantoidman lusus. *Ismise Roscec, seriousFootball, yellow-green blood, bat horse lusus. *Alefir Furoze, aggressiveDisinterest, chartreuse blood, hydroct lusus. Green bloods * Jardon Garthe, cinematicGrindhouse, forest green blood, undefined Lusus *Nephci Robbin , ascendantAsterisk, green blood, no lusus *Kittie Nagari, basicJournalist, green blood, Terrorier lusus *Nessah Callei scruffySanitarian, green blood, Gallowshank lusus. *Elitor Boorke whimsicalBackhoe, Air Freshener Green Blood, Cat Serpent Lusus. *Falora Mayrel goldenVacancy, Jade Green Blood, Virgin Mother Grub Lusus *Flavie Mitani liberalTherapist, green blood, Badgerhornet lusus Bluegreen and Tealbloods *Dillon Dujois belovedChoirboy, cyan blood, Skypray lusus *Katrin Maleva unusualApothecary, cyan blood, Cyboar lusus *Adelie Baroke tentacleInfiltrator, teal blood, Tusker Turtle lusus *Milani Reineg dissapointedVocation, teal blood, Gazzelphon lusus Blue bloods *Elodia Kamron carapaceSentenial, blue blood, bistet lusus. *Toharu Serres textbookMobster, deep blue blood, Sky Serpent lusus *Kaorin Serres textbookProfessional, deep blue blood, Sky Serpent lusus *Trevor Mirkal protagonistNomenclature, light blue blood, Epora lusus Land-dwelling Purples *Antony Reisle wistfulWarrior, indigo blood, stegotortoise lusus *Tifani Seyhak apocalypseToreador, indigo blood. Komoviathan lusus. *Liguel Xepher impatientRegulator, indigo blood, Threshray lusus Sea Dwellers *Euryth Bailey, arsenicPacifist, begoggled, tyrian purple blood. Gl'bgolyb *Vaynar Sonlan blatantHibernation, purple blood, Mantis Turtle. *Kahtt Fahare eldritchMudskipper, Eggplant purple blood, Hagtopus *Woadin Farjey yesterdaysGodhead, purple blood, Wagner Sea Urpent. *Laches Disney oligarchsOverhaul, tyrian purple blood, Gl'bgolyb